rêverie en pleine journée
by freyandchris
Summary: Oz pense à Gil. Quelques drables qui ne mérite même pas d'être lus


Titre : Rêverie en pleine journée.

Oz regardait Gilbert préparait le thé. Pour une fois, ils étaient seuls. Alice avait été enlevée par Sharon pour lui faire découvrir les joies du shopping. Break avait subitement disparu au mot shopping, il ne voulait pas portait les affaires de Sharon. Ce qui était compréhensible : il ne voulait pas mourir étouffé par des habits.

Alors pour une fois, l'appartement de Gilbert était silencieux. Oz était assis sur une chaise et observait de tout son soûl la silhouette de Gilbert. Il ne portait que sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir. Sa veste avait été pendue avec son chapeau et ses gants reposaient sur la table.

-tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier Oz ?

Oz se mordilla sa lèvre pour ne pas lui dire la vérité. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui dire que ce qu'il voulait c'était lui. Puis il sourit et se rapprocha de son serviteur. Gilbert se tourna vers lui, se demandant pourquoi il s'était rapproché.

-j'ai envie d'un Gilbert !

Gilbert rougit à la phrase dit si innocemment par le jeune Oz et recula d'un pas.

-quoi !

Son sourire toujours accroché sur ses lèvres, Oz se mit à rire de la réaction de Gilbert.

-je plaisante ! Je veux des gaufres.

Gilbert souffla et Oz retourna à sa place. Son sourire disparut dès que Gilbert lui tourna le dos.

Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Il avait été sérieux, enfin ses paroles l'étaient. Oz se mordilla encore les lèvres et laissa son regard observer le corps de Gil. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la chute de rein et il se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres. Pourquoi son Gil avait dut grandir et devenir un homme aussi appétissant ! La vie était cruelle, lui qui était bloqué dans ce corps avec dix ans de moins physiquement. Il s'empêcha de soupirer.

Il se demanda quelle sensation il aurait si ses lèvres embrassaient celle de Gilbert. Alice l'avait embrassé pour scellé le pacte mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il avait envie de se blottir contre lui et de laisser ses mains découvrir le corps d'adulte de Gilbert. Il affaissa ses épaules et murmura un « j'ai faim ».

-attends un peu que je finisse de faire les gaufres.

Oz se retint de lui dire que par faim il entendait qu'il était frustré.

-je le sais ! Répondit Oz.

Il se demanda dans combien de temps il devrait attendre pour avoir un corps plus désirable pour qu'enfin Gilbert pose ses yeux sur lui.

Pandora Hearts

Oz regardait Gilbert se traîner jusqu'à son lit. Il avait les joues rouges à cause de l'alcool. C'était une chose assez marrante, lui supporter l'alcool mais pas gilbert. Oz l'aida à monter sur son lit et il s'en dormit directement. Oz le regarda puis soupira.

-tu vas attraper froid si tu dors comme ça.

Il essaya de le réveiller mais rien à faire il restait endormit. Il soupira et monta sur le lit à cheval sur Gilbert. Il défit les boutons de la chemise et remarqua la cicatrice qu'il lui avait faite. Il se sentit triste et sa main parcourut la cicatrice. Puis lentement il se pencha vers le corps endormis. Ses lèvres se posèrent avec délicatesse sur la peau nue de Gilbert. Puis il se mit à la sucer. Quand il relâcha la peau, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait et rougit. Il passa une de ses mains sur sa bouche et finit pas baisser la tête.

-tu veux me rendre fou Gil !?

Gilbert se réveilla en pyjama dans son lit. Il se massa la tête ou une douleur persistante commençait à se pointer. Il se leva doucement et enleva son pyjama, se demandant quand es-ce qu'il s'était changé. Il fixa son reflet dans le miroir de la pièce et aperçu un suçon. Ses gestes se pétrifièrent et il s'habilla rapidement, oubliant son mal de crane.

-Ha gil tu es réveillé ?

-Oz ! Es-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ?

-hier soir ? Tu ne te souviens plus de rien ? Bah ce n'est pas très grave, tu as juste bu un peu trop et je t'ai ramené à ta chambre. Pourquoi es-ce que tu demandes ça ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose d'étrange ?

-non…ce n'est rien. Balbutia-t-il.

Mais qui lui avait fait ce suçon.

Quand Gilbert fut loin, Oz lâcha un soupir. Il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre lui et le suçon. Il avait de la chance.

Pandora hearts

Le regard perdu dans le ciel, Oz pensait. Il pensait à Gilbert. Il revoyait son sourire et ses yeux pétillaient de vie. Il revoyait ses lèvres tentatrices et ce corps musclé, ses fesses musclé emprisonnaient dans une prison de tissu, de sa voix qui appel son prénom.

-je me demande bien à quoi tu penses Oz-kun ? Lui demanda Break.

Oz tourna son visage vers l'argenté.

-et bien essaye de deviner !

Oz sourit devant le regard de Break. Oz n'avouerait jamais que dans ses moments là, il ne pense qu'à Gilbert et qu'il fantasmait même des fois sur lui. C'était son secret. Enfin jusqu'à qu'il soit un peu plus âgé, encore trois ans à attendre pour avoir enfin un corps d'adulte et ce jour là Gilbert lui appartiendra corps et âme.


End file.
